


Invisible Strings

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, F/M, implied future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: A drabble based on "Invisible Strings" by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 3





	Invisible Strings

You couldn’t believe it when you saw him. Fifteen years, and he was still as handsome as ever. Sure, there were crow’s feet around his eyes, and gray strands poking through his chestnut locks, but he still took your breath away. 

His eyes caught yours, and a smile formed as he made his way over to you. 

“Your Highness,” you bowed before him, somehow grateful for the deal you’d made with that demon. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Y/N.” He lifts your chin up to face him. “Hell needs a Queen.”


End file.
